Jura Neekis
Jura Neekis war der wohl bekannteste Magier der Lamia Scale-Gilde, und einer der 10 Heiligen Magier. Wegen seiner vollendeten Erdmagie ist er auch als "Iron Rock Jura" bekannt. Jura erschien das erste Mal in der Folge 52 als die einzelnen Gilden der Balam-Allianz erstmals aufeinander trafen. Aussehen left Jura ist ein großer, massiver Mann mit einer muskulösen Figur. Mit Ausnahme von ein paar spärlichen Augenbrauen ist er komplett kahl. Auch 7 Jahre nach Tenrou Island hat sich seine äußerliche Erscheinung nicht verändert, nur dass ihm jetzt ein schwarzer länglicher Bart gewachsen ist. Früher waren seine Klamotten eine Mischung aus Inuitgewand, Aztecken-Überwurf und grünen Armbinden, die dem Anschein hatten, dass sie aus echter Reptilienhaut angefertigt wurden. Nach Tenrou Island trägt er jedoch traditionell japanische Kleidung: Einen Kimono, dessen Farbe variiert, Sandalen und je nach Anlass einen Mantel darüber. thumb|141px Charakter Jura ist ein sehr bodenständiger Magier der Demut zeigt. Er spricht andere im allgemeinen mit dem Ehrentitel Suffix "-dono" an, egal ob es sich um Schwächere, Feinde oder Tiere handelt. Zudem ist er der festen Überzeugung, dass auf dem Schlachtfeld Überzeugung mehr als Qualität oder Leistung von Magie zählen. Er legt viel Wert auf Ehre und ist die meiste Zeit recht bescheiden. So bezeichnet er sich selbst, trotz seines Rufes, als schwächstes Glied der 10 Heiligen Magier. Trotz seiner Intigrität und seiner gutmütigen Art gehen ihm Bemerkung über sein Haar sehr auf die Nerven. Er reagiert sehr empfindlich auf das Thema, da ihn sein fehlendes Haar nicht besonders glücklich macht und möchte das Thema deshalb auch meist vermeiden. Vergangenheit Über Juras Vergangenheit ist praktisch nichts bekannt. Im Galuna Island-Akt wurde er jedenfalls das erste Mal von Toby und Yuka Suzuki, die wie Jura Mitglieder von Lamia Scale sind, erwähnt. Es hatte den Anschien, dass sie sehr stolz darauf waren. Seine Magie Jura besitzt Erdmagie, die ihm erlaubt Erde zu manipulieren. Dabei ist er sogar in der Lage Stoffe wie Sand so weit zu verfestigen, dass sie so hart werden wie Eisen, weshalb er auch den Beinahmen "Iron Rock Jura" erhielt. Seine Magie äußert sich durch zylindrische Säulen die er aus dem Boden heraus verlängern und verdrehen kann, sodass sie sowohl für den Angriff auch als für die Verteidigung dienen können. Außerdem kann er Felsen in seiner Umgebung steuern und sogar seine ganze Umgebung verändern, indem er z.B Lawinen auslöst. Abgesehen davon ist er aber auch in der Lage komplizierte Formen wie menschliche Abbildungen aus Stein zu formen. Um seine Magie aus zu führen benutzt er meisten Handzeichen. Seine Attacken *[[Iron Rock Wall|'Iron Rock Wall']]right|200px (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): Ist sein Standartzauber. Damit ist er in der lage große Felsformationen zu erstllen, die als Wand zur Sperrung von Angriffen dient. Iron Rock Wall kann jedoch als massive Wandt auftauchen. Jura ist in der Lage die entstandenen Säulen zu verdrehen und sie entweder für den Angriff zu nutzen oder an zu passen um seine Verteidigung zu verbessern. Außerdem kann er den Stein "sprengen" um ihn für einen anderen Angriff zu nutzen. *[[Rock Avalanche|'Rock Avalanche']]: Jura ist in der Lage eine felsige Oberfläche in verschieden große Stücke aufzuteilen und diese nun zu beherrschen. Meistens lässt er sie auf seinen Gegner zu fliegen oder mit großer Kraft in Richtung Boden fallen. *[[Supreme King Rock Crush|'Supreme King Rock Crush']]right(覇王岩砕 Haō Gan Sai) : Jura lässt Felsen und Steine aus der Umgebung seinen Gegner von einer Felsformation einhüllen. Daraufhin legt der der Magier die Hände zusammen und lässt das ganze wieder in seine ursprünglichen Teile explodieren, wodurch der in der Felsformation eingesperrte Gegner einen hohen Schaden erleidet. *[[Iron Rock Fist|I'ron Rock Fist']]: Mit dieser Attacke erschafft Jura eine große Steinarm, der einem Handschuh gleicht, die aus dem Boden auf seinen Gegner hinausschießt. Dieser Arm kann stark verlängert werden, sich verdrehen und seine Richtung ändern. *[[Rock Mountain|'Rock Mountain']]right (巌 山 Ganzan): Ist eine extrem leistungsfähige defensive Technik die eine große Felsformation aus dem Boden hinter ihm erscheinen lässt, die die Form eines Menschen in Rüstung hat. Diese Formation, die komplett mit Helm und leuchtenden Augen ausgestattet ist, kann sogar sehr starke Magie wie Grand Chariot von Gérard Fernandez abwehren. *[[Rumbling Mt. Fuji|'Rumbling Mt. Fuji']]right|200px (鳴動富嶽 Meidō Fugaku): Eine sehr schädliche offenisve Technik die ein großes Gebiet um Jura trifft. Dabei setzt er eine rießige Menge an magischer Energie frei, die aus dem Boden schießt und ein großes Ausmaß an Schaden anrichtet. Die dabei entstehende Säule reicht mehrere Meter in die Luft und zerschmettert den Boden um sich herum. *[[Talus|'Talus']] (崖錐 Gaisui): Jura umgibt sich selbst mit Steinsäulen, und schützt sich so vor Steinsäulen. *[[Iron Rock Spikes|'Iron Rock Spikes']] (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge): Jura erstellt Erdspieße die seinen Gegner immobilisieren. *[[Iron Rock Powder Explosion|'Iron Rock Powder Explosion']] (岩鉄起爆塵 Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri): Lässt Erdspieße auf seinen Gegner zufliegen, die daraufhin explodieren. Zusammenfassung Orción Seis-Akt thumb|Jura, Lyon und SherryJura ist Mitglied des Light Teams bei der Allianz zwischen Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus und Cait Shelter. Als sich alle auf den Weg machen, um Orción Seis zu attackieren, wird er von Angels Stellargeist Gemini verletzt, der die Gestalt von Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki angenommen hat. Zum Glück erholt er sich schnell durch den echten Ichiya und kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig um die anderen vor einem gefährlichen Angriff von Brain zu schützen. Danach macht er sich gemeinsam mit Lyon Bastia und Sherry Blendy auf die Suche nach Oración Seis, und kommt bei der Verfolgung in einen Wald. Dort werden sie von den Lakaien der dunklen Gilde überfallen, können sie jedoch schnell besiegen. thumb|left|Hoteye umarmt Jura, als Nirvana seine positiven Eigenschaften verstärkt.Später gerät Jura in einen Kampf mit Hoteye, einem Mitglied von Oración Seis. Sein Gegner rätselt darüber wer von ihnen wohl gewinnen wird, da er in der Lage ist alles weich zu machen, der genaue Gegensatz zu Juras Magie. Als der Erdmagier antwortet, dass der mit der größten Überzeugung gewinne, bezieht sein Gegner das, wie bei fast allem, wieder auf's Geld. Doch als der Effekt von Nirvana einsetzt, kommen seine positiven Seiten zum Vorschein. Plötzlich umarmt Hoteye Jura weinend, und überzeugt ihn davon, dass die Beiden zusammen arbeiten sollten. Gemeinsam machen sie sich dann daran eins von Nirvanas Beinen zu erklimmen. thumb|Jura versucht Gray und Lucy klar zu machen, dass Hoteye jetzt auf ihrer Seite steht.Nachdem sie auf der Oberseite von Nirvana treffen Jura und Hoteye auf Lucy Heartfilia und Gray Fullbuster . Hoteye erklärt ihnen alles über Nirvana, dann taucht jedoch Midnight auf. Hoteye stellt sich allein Midnight und weißt seine neuen Verbündeten dazu an Natsu und die anderen zu finden. Dabei erfährt man, dass sein wahrer Name Richards ist. Als sie Natsu finden, hört Jura wie Brain davon redet, dass er die Gilde Cait Shelter zerstören will. Jura kämpft gegen Brain, bekommt einige Antworten und besiegt ihn leicht. Wendy und Charle treffen nun auf die kleine Gruppe. Jedoch sind sie alle geschockt, als sie erkennen, dass Brains Niederlage Nirvana nicht aufhält. thumb|left|Jura und Hoteye als der [[Magische Rat ihn verhaften will.]]Brain schafft es jedoch durch seine Telepathie Hoteye zu imitieren und Jura und seine Freunde in eine Falle zu locken. Sie bemerken die Gefahr zu spät. Jura kann sie zwar einigermaßen vor der Explosion schützen, fällt dann aber in Ohnmacht. Als Nirvana kollabiert, ist er aber wieder fit genug, um Wendy und Charle zu retten. Kurz darauf treffen sie auf Natsu und die anderen, wo er ihnen erklärt, dass Hoteye nun auf der Seite des Lichtes steht. Dann kommt jedoch die Strafverfolgung des Magischen Rates und will ihn, genau wie Gérard Fernandez verhaften. Obwohl der frühere Bösewicht sein Schicksal akzeptiert, versucht Jura später mit den anderen die beiden vor der Verhaftung zu retten. Dieser Versuch wird jedoch von Erza verhindert. X791-Akt Nachdem Jura davon hört, dass die vermissten Fairy Tail-Mitglieder aufgetaucht sind, besucht er die Gilde gemeinsam mit Lyon, Sherry, Tobi, und Yuka. Später unterhält er sich noch mit Meister Makarov über eine bestimmte Gilde. Große Magische Spiele-Akt thumb|Team Lamia ScaleJura wird von der Gildenmeisterin Ooba Babasaama ausgewählt, gemeinsam mit Lyon an den Grossen Magischen Spielen teilzunehmen, was seine Gilde in Jubel ausbrechen lässt, da sie überzeugt sind, dass sie dieses Jahr gewinnen werden. Jura ist ein Teil von "Team Lamia Scale ", genau wie Lyon, Tobi, Yuka und Cherry Brandy. Seinen ersten Kampf führt er gegen Mistgun, der in Wahrheit Gérard Fernandez ist. thumb|left|Jura bei seinem ungewöhnlichen Sieg.Den Kampf beginnt Jura mit seiner Erdmagie. Gérard kämpft zuerst mit Mistungs alten Techniken, damit seine Deckung nicht auffliegt. Er leitete immer wieder harte Attacken ein, doch Jura blockt sie immer wieder mit seiner starken Verteidigung ab. Als Gérard sieht, dass er nur mit seiner eigenen Himmelskörpermagie gewinnen kann, setzt er sie trotzdem ein. Jura erkennt die Magie wieder, schmunzelt jedoch nur darüber und behält es für sich. Doch gerade als Gérard einen mächtigen Zauber anwenden will, fällt er plötzlich um. Was Jura nicht wissen kann: Ultear Milkovich und Meredy beobachten alles von einem geheimen Platz aus und als sie sehen, dass ihr Freund eine geheime Technik anwenden will, setzen sie Meredys Lebensverbindungsmagie ein, damit sie verhindern können, dass Gérard seine geheime Technik einsetzen kann. Gérard wird durch den Eingriff von Ultear und Meredy auf gut Deutsch selber besiegt und liegt besiegt am Boden. Jura ist zwar mehr als überrascht, akzeptiert den Sieg aber. thumb|Jura als er entscheidet beim Pandemonium teil zu nehmen.Jura entscheidet am 3. Tag der Spiele am Pandemonium teilzunehmen. Als jedoch Erza Scarlet alle 100 Dämonen allein besiegt muss eine andere Aufgabe gefunden werden. Mittels MPF soll ein einfacherer Stärkebeweis geliefert werden. Er erreicht ein unglaubliches Ergebnis von 8544 Punkten, als er Rumbling Mt. Fuji einsetzt. Dieses Ergebniss ird jedoch noch von Cana Alberona übertroffen, da sie eine der drei heiligen Magien von Fairy Tail, Fairy Glitter, einsetzt. thumb|left|Laxus, Jura und OrgaSchon als bekannt wird, dass das Event am letzten Tag alle Teammitglied ein bezieht redet Jura davon, dass er gegen Laxus kämpfen will. Sein Team steht am Anfang auf Platz 4 und erhält direkt einen Punkt als er den Erdmagier Yaeger von Quattro Puppy besiegt. Nachdem bereits der Großteil von Blue Pegasus ausgeschieden ist, spürt Jura ihren Anführer Ichiya auf, und erhält für sein Team 5 Punkte als er ihn besiegt. Nachdem er seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Kampf zwischen Erza und Minerva lenkt, trifft er auf die bereits kämpfenden Teilnehmer Laxus und Orga. Jura will ebenfalls mitmischen und steigt in den Kampf ein. thumb|Laxus und JuraAls erstes wird Orga von Jura, mit gewisser Mithilfe von Laxus, besiegt wofür er einen weiteren Punkt erntet. Danach kommt es zu einem schweren Kampf zwischen dem Erdmagier und dem Dragon Slayer des Donners. Nach einem spannenden hin und her fordert Jura ihn auf zu kämpfen bis einer von ihnen fällt. Nun entfesselt Laxus seine geheime Dragon Slayer-Technik, die Jura an sein Limit bringt. Er verliert, jedoch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Später nach den Spielen nimmt er die Einladung des Königs an. Darin heisst es, dass er zusammen anderen Magier der Gilden für das Land zu kämpfen wird. Dies stimmt ihn freudig und er bereitet sich schon auf den Kampf gegen die Drachen vor. Statistiken Trivia *Jura hasst Erbsen, weil ihm mal ein Wurm in dem Mund gekrochen ist, als er welche gegessen hat. *Bei seinem ersten Auftritt trägt er einen dünnen Stab bei sich. Jedoch wurde nie gezeigt wie er ihn einsetzt. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Lamia Scale-Mitglied Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lamia Scale